Ninjas of Tomorrow
by Xyder
Summary: AU What if narutoverse was more modern and ninjas were more than just assassins. Several OC'S. Rated T for the use of guns and blood
1. Prologue: How all begun

**Ninjas of tomorrow**

**By Xyder**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. But you propably knew that already.

Anyway, This is my first story ever, so it's propably not the best one I have done, but I hope you like it. It starts slowly, but there will be more action later

**Explanations: **In order to give a more Narutoish Atmosphere, instead of calling nations with their normal names, they are called by a term that symbolises them. I do this because This world is much more global containing original characters, who have either multiracial or foreing background. I will list a few here to make it easier to know which is which

Japan: Sunrise-Nation United-Kingdom: Sea-Nation France: Art-Nation Germany: Factory-Nation North-America: New-Nation Russia: Large-Nation

China: Central-Nation India: Trade-Nation Korea: Dawn-Nation Australia: Desert-Nation And so on

Also there are different speech patterns

"Normal speech"

_"Normal thoughts"_

**"Demon speech"**

**_"Demon thoughts"_**

"[Language other than japanese"

Prologue: How all begun

Through the history of Sunrise-Nation had ninjas been warriors and assassins. Protecting civilians, killing criminals and each other and practising a mysterious form of magic known as ninjutsu, which could be used to multiply, transform, and even control elements. Ninjas concentrated their living and working on hidden villages, each named by something that described their location to their customers. However, soon the life of ninjas changed forever. Times of peace became longer and longer, which threatened to force ninja villages bankruptcy. Only remaining threat were tailed beasts, so villages concentrated their strenghts to fight against them.

But there was one ninja, who had other plans. He saw that the time of ninjas would soon be over, but couldn't find a solution from his homeland, so he travelled beyond the sea to other worlds. During his travels he saw many forms of science, magic and politics, which neither he or his fellow countrymen had never even heard of. After ten years of travelling he returned to his homeland, disguised in a snake mask made of jade and a cloak of colorful feathers, which gained him the nickname Snakebird. He knew that the only way of gaining thrust of his countrymen was to show them.

His first part was sealing away tailed beasts. People were amazed when beasts were sealed one by one without sacrifices and even more amazing, without a single handseal. He called places where beasts were sealed spirit crypts and said that as long as sacred stones placed on top of the entrances were in their places, no beast would ever be a threat. After this day none of the stones have ever been touched. Second phase came itself: When ninjas from other villages decided to eliminate Snakebird, he recruited a group of peasants and armed them with weapons, whitch on these days are known as firearms. These peasant-soldiers were more than capable of defeating ninjas since even though latters were able to use ninjutsu, firearmed peasants could shoot them before necessary seals were performed. Also ninjas were not used to catch bullets, that were much smaller than arrows and moved faster than shurikens.

Soon everyone agreed with Snakebird that the only way to survive was to change. After only five years after ninja returned, had all small countries united into a large country named Sunrise-Nation. After that Snakebird revealed his true name, Orochimaru, he took his rightful place as the first Shogun. He took office on october 27 1956, which was both the first independence day and Orochimaru's thrirtieth birthday.

After the establishment of Sunrise-Nation, many believed that ninjas would perish useless. But it did not happen. Even though the ninjutsu wasn't needed as a weapon anymore, ninjas could still use it. They started a new system, becoming police, firemen, doctors, postmen and practically anything they could imagine to be able to use. Hidden villages evolved into large cities, Leaf city becoming the capital. Eight years has passed since then and Sunrise-Nation has turned into one of the most important countries of the Earth, both as militarily and economically. But there was quiet before storm.

Orochimaru sat in front of his desk reading and signing papers. He had already removed the tie and jacket of his suit, leaving white shirt that matched his skin and pants and shoes, which matched his black hair. He hissed from time to time and in his yellow snake eyes showed frustation. Orochimaru didn't like paperwork, actually he hated it, but without it would everything simply stop.

"Shogun-sama" Came a voice from a small machine on the table.

"What is it, Yuriko?" Asked Orochimaru from Yuriko, his secretary.

"Yondaime Hokage would like to meet you."

"Send him in"

Soon a young blonde man stepped inside. He was dressed in an olive green military uniform filled with medals. On his hat held in his left arm was a spiraled leaf, the symbol of leaf city on a metal plate. He sat on a chair next to orochimaru's desk.

"You seem to be having a busy schedule, Orochimaru", He said after seeing the piles of papers.

"Busy is pretty understated term to use in this case, Minato-kun" Orochimaru answered with a sarcastic smile. "On a normal day i have to sign 67 papers with two thirds in duplicant. If I ever find the guy who invented bureaucracy, I'll kill him. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Minato smiled. "It isn't actually a business that I came here to talk about. A great day of happiness has fallen on to me and I want you to be the first one to know"

Orochimaru put his pencil down and looked with interest. "Go on, I'm listening"

"My wife is going to give birth!" Minato yelled so hard that Orochimaru almost fell off his chair.

"Calm down now, Minato. I almost had a heart attack" He said to the young hokage. "But since you are here"

Orochimaru raised from his chair and walked to a large cabinet and came back with a big bottle and two wine glasses.

"Champange from Art-Nation. I would say 1846, a great wintage" Minato analyzed.

äOrochimaru looked at the etiquette. "Have to say I am impressed, from word to word correct" He said opening the bottle and pouring the liquid into glasses. "I was originally going to open it at the Independence Day, but it doesn't really matter. After all, when you have a nation as a birthday present, you will never want anything else.

Both of them laughed. Even though Orochimaru had told the same joke for several times already, Minato still found it funny.

Suddenly a telephone rang. Orochimaru answered. "Shogun's office, Orochimaru speaking... What!... But that is impossible, How could it... Why would anyone destroy the stone?...

I understand... I know where it is going to, in here, since it wants revenge. Just get as much armed forces to Leaf City you can... I know it is powerful, but if all cities help, it is defeated in no time... We will meet you at the Leaf Forest... Thanks, we're going to need that."

"What's wrong?" Minato asked curiously.

"Kyuubi has returned" Orochimaru said in a worried tone. "I don't know how or why, but he is coming in this direction. Kazekage said he will help us. But to defeat him we need all the possible help. I will try to get as much backup I can"

"And I am going to get the military ready" Minato said leaving the office.

Orochimaru returned to his phone. "Can I get to the Mizukage?... Yes, I it is me, Orochimaru. Can I ask you a favor?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1: Demons and heroes

Chapter 1: Demons and heroes

It would take about half an hour for Kyuubi to arrive. The base of action was made to a nearby hill, where there was put a large amount of equipment. Several soldiers, both civilian and ninjas had gathered from all around Sunrise-Nation. Several tanks rolled down the hill to direction Kyuubi was supposed to attack. Helicopters brought several people and equipment to the hill. There were also some battle-choppers included. A civilian helicopter landed on the hill, from which a reporter and a cameraman came out.

"This is a historical day to the Sunrise-Nation." Reporter told to the camera "When the Kyuubi escaped from the crypt, Shogun-sama managed to get help from almost every ninja city. And there he is planning the attack plan with other kages. Orochimaru-sama, What are you planning to do against this nemesis?" She asked starting to interview Orochimaru.

"The most important thing is not to attack straight-forward." He explained "Anyone who gets to point-blanc range with that beast is done for. So we are going to keep a distance and fight by long range weaponry, like artillery and tanks. Until now we have only been able to use ninjutsu against that beast so we don't know what kind of effect will technology have. Luckily we managed to discover that Uchihas have a natural talent of nullifying Kyuubi's power, but it will only be used as a last resort. Now go away! We don't need reporters in here".

When Orochimaru started ordering them away, Hokage came to the scene holding a baby in his arms

"Just let them stay. Who knows they might have something good to tell to the people"

Orochimaru left back to the drawing table while reporter started interwieving Hokage

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama. By the way, who is this kid?"

"He is my son Naruto. If nothing will work on Kyuubi. I will seal it in him."

"But wouldn't that mean he is going to be seen as Kyuubi itself""

"It is likely to happen. But in case I'll have to perform the seal, send this message to everyone" He asked. Cameraman took a face-picture of Hokage when he gave the message. "People of Sunrise-Nation. If you see this message, I am not here anymore. This is Naruto, son of my deceased wife and myself. He doesn't have a mother and soon neither a father. You will propably see me as a hero and Naruto as the demon who caused great destruction. But it is not true. Jinchuuriki are not demons, but humans, who are forced to carry a burden they are not meant to. I am also aware that one reason for this is that seals are incomplete, but I have managed to create a perfect seal, so that demons won't start to work on their own. Documents of these will be given to other cities in case other crypts are destroyed. Last, I don't know if my last wish will be granted and I will propably never know, but I will ask it nonetheless. I don't want my son to live a life full of hatred because of the Kyuubi. As my last wish I want you not to see Naruto as a demon, who killed many great warriors, but as a hero, who keeps the Kyuubi from ever doing harm again."

Suddenly a large wind started to blow. Everybody looked closer to the direction of the blow. A large fox came running towards the hill. Kyuubi had arrived. That was when everything activated. Commands were given everywhere. Tanks started aiming at the fox and helicopters took off. However nobody shot yet. Orochimaru walked to a command post and started talking through large electronic amplifiers.

"Attention Kyuubi!" He shouted making Kyuubi stop. "This is Shodaime Shogun Orochimaru speaking! I know you are after my flesh. Yes, you heard me, I am the Snakebird, who captured you. I cannot allow you to go around destroying so go away and never return or we are forced to open fire!"

_**"Foolish humans."**_ He thought._** "Do they really think I will just run away like a kit?" **_**"If you believe threatening me is going to work, you are wrong! But I don't care about fighting against you or anyone else. Humans who released me promised me eternal freedom as long I help them. I hate humans but I also know what honor is. As the new member of the Akatsuki I will destroy Konohakagure no sato to proof the uselessness of resisting us."**

"Then we shall attack. Blame yourself! Open fire!" Right after the command tanks fired.

Kyuubi had uncountable amount of years of experience of fighting and knew how to handle with projectiles. By waving its tails large gusts were blown towards incoming rounds. But these were not just any rounds. They were created in Snow Town by the same materials used to make armors that could nullify the effect of chakra, so the gusts had no effect on them. Kyuubi did realise this too late to dodge all of them, yet managed to survive from larger damage. Then it was time for Kazekage's chopper units to act.

"Remember to fire carefully" He ordered from the commanding chopper. "Tank shells are immune to ninjutsu but missiles aren't"

"We will give you some cover!" Mizukage informed to Kazekage. Then he turned on to his troops. "Open the water tanks! begin the operation twenty dragons"

Twenty large water tanks were brought side by side. Ninjas jumped on tanks one per tank. All of them started to make hand seals!

Meanwhile Kyuubi had started to concentrate his attacks on helicopters. Two choppers had already went down and soon Kazekage followed them. Without a leader pilots would start to panic, at least according to Kyuubi. Suddenly a large mass of water stroke the demon. Having lost its concentration, choppers re-attacked, giving Kyuubi a shower of missiles. An howl of pain came from the beasts mouth.

_**"What are these things? I have already got massive wounds. I hate to admit it, but if I don't do something quickly I'm doomed" **_Then it discovered there were tanks only on that side it was currently. _**"Baka no ningen. They really thought I would attack straight-forward only." **_Kyuubi executed its plan immediately.

Soon Kyuubi was on the other side of the hill laughing. **"All too easy. You really thought I would be so stupid. That mistake will cost your lifes" **It begun the attack on the unprotected back of the hill. It would finish them all at once with a specifically chosen technique. **"This defeat is meant to you, Snakebird. I will destroy you and everyone with the greatest technique of your greatest friend" **

Orochimaru knew what it meant and he was right. Soon a gigantic red orb of ultimate chakra formed to Kyuubi's mouth. It was practically over. Neither choppers or tanks would get to the other side in time to stop attack. But it wasn't the end. A large flame surrounded Kyuubi, making it lose its concentration and firing the rasengan upwards.

"I thought you might need some help old buddy" Came a voice from Orochimaru's earpiece. "Let's send this demon back to the hell where it belongs"

"Roger that Jiraya! Back to positions, everyone! Jiraya bought us some more time! Plan is simple: attack wth everything you got!" He commanded.

This time Kyuubi had no chance to attack or dodge. A horrifying loud scream came from the fox's throat. Everybody looked Kyuubi's destruction in a mass of explosions. When the fire calmed down, everybody got shocked. Kyuubi was still standing, but it was not in a condition to fight. Large bleedings were everywhere, left eye and ear were missing and so was the right front paw. Fur was charred badly and some places were bald. In the old times it would have soon have healed and attacked again, but now the once proud beast fell down on its right side.

A soldier looked closer with a thermal scope. Kyuubi was getting colder. "It's dying. Everybody! It's dying! Kyuubi no Yoko is dying!" He shouted to the others on the hill. Loud scheers and laugh filled it and for a good reason. Kyuubi, the raiser of tsunamis and flattener of mountains was taking its last breaths. But one man didn't laugh with the others. Minato, the yellow flash kept looking at the fox and instead of victorious he felt sad. Deciding immediately what to do, he jumped into the news helicopter and ordered them to fly to the Kyuubi.

When Kyuubi saw with its remaining eye the Hokage coming out of the helicopter and towards it, it was filled with frustation. **"So th-this is h-how I die. B-being defeated by army of h-humans and n-not o-only that, but now the Ho-Hokage comes to humiliate me." **Minato got little angry. "Be quiet, will you. Can't you see I'm trying to save you?" Kyuubi laughed weakly. **"Save me? (cough cough) H-how would you d-do that? I will die f-faster than I manage t-to heal. And I am your e-enemy" **Minato continued to paint symbols on the ground"Maybe, but even my worst enemy don't deserve that kind of fate you're about to have. I will give you a second chance as my son's protector.

Orochimaru, who had seen Minato's plan had followed him with another chopper. "What the hell do you think you are doing? It will die anyway so just forget it."

"I will not let it die." Minato said making Orochimaru confuse. "Kyuubi has done a lot of bad things during its life. But on the battle today I saw that we humans are no better than demons. You and the rest of the kages are discraces to your uniforms. When I first met you I helped you gladly because you promised peace and unity. But today I saw the effect of those weapons. Now I see only self-loving carnage wherever I look. So I will gladly leave this world to save the life of Kyuubi." Minato stopped speaking and put Naruto into the circle. Soon a large shinigami appeared next to the body of Kyuubi. It grabbed something that looked like water, the soul of the demon and implanted it into the baby. **"Now it is done. Who will be coming with me to the afterlife?" **Yondaime Hokage stepped forward and allowed shinigami to grap his soul. But instead of eating the soul Shinigami threw it to the sky. **"I don't know why, but what he did has granted him a place in the heavens so I am not allowed to touch him. But you, Orochimaru, as well as the others in this forest are living on a thin ice. I was told to tell you this for unknown reasons. Personally I would have liked to eat all of your souls, but I must do as I am told, or my own existence is threathened"** After saying this Shinigami disappeared. The whole place was silent.

Soon Naruto started crying. Orochimaru came closer to the boy and took him in his arms. "So in the end he did the right thing. I have a dept to pay to my friend. Naruto, I will raise you as my own son. If anyone will hate you, I will protect you. If you have problems, I will help you. This is the promise I give you, Naruto Uzumaki."


	3. Chapter 2: Parents and friends

Author's note: Due to the fact that this narutoverse is more modern, there will be certain things that are different from the original plot. For example

Orochimaru is still ambitious, but instead of jutsus he became interested in science, so he is not corrupted by snake magic. Whether he stays good or becomes evil in another way is still unknown. Also in this world, after seeing Minato's sacrifice, Orochimaru raises Naruto as his son, but being afraid of citizens trying to kill Naruto, he becomes overprotective and practically isolates him from other people.

Kyuubi never reached the Leaf City, being defeated outright in the forest making death toll around a hundred. Because Minato saved Kyyubi's life by sealing his soul and chakra in Naruto, he is now confused and not sure about what to think. The only ones more confused are people of Leaf City. Naruto is still seen pretty much as a demon, but since sealing wasn't needed to defeat Kyuubi, people have started to wonder other possibilities to Naruto.

Because of being kept mostly in shogun's estate, Naruto is very shy and lonely. He also knows he's having the Kyuubi inside him, so he is pretty much afraid of people. He still enjoys ramen and is energetic, but hyperactive or prankster he's not

Chapter 2: Parents and friends

Naruto sat on his chair in the ninja academy. He was currently wearing a navy blue gakuran like other boys in the academy. Girls on rhe other hand wore sailor fukus. It had already been six years since he came to the academy and soon he would be taking the graduation exam. Naruto was on the moment completely down on his thoughts, thinking about his past. He was pretty lucky actually for even being studying to become a ninja.

_Flashback _

_Naruto had just come back from travelling around the city with his bodyguard Kakashi. Kakashi had told some of his adventures during their visit in the Ichiraku's ramen stand, Which had woken up Naruto's interest in ninjutsu, wanting to go to study in the ninja academy. Too bad Orochimaru didn't agree to that plan at all._

_"No! That is out of question."_

_"But papa! Many other kids are also going there!" _

_"Exactly. The fact that you live in this city is a great danger enough. If I would let you go to that school you'll probably get killed either by students or teachers" _

_"If this whole city is too dangerous then why don't we move away?" _

_"Because I don't have a choice. If I resigned from my position as a Shogun, the one who comes to my place might put a price on your head. Then it would be impossible to me to protect you, since then I would be a criminal and executed for doing it." _

_"WHY DO YOU HATE HUMANS SO MUCH?!" _

_"BECAUSE THEY HATE YOU! They would never understand, who you truly are." _

_Tears started dropping from Naruto's eyes "And you do?" He asked sobbing and ran into his room_

_Orochimaru sighed. It wasn't fun to ruin someone's wishes, but to him, it was best for Naruto. Kakashi on the other hand became nervous. It was known that shogun had a habit of firing people for pretty strange reasons. The truth was that Orochimaru had gone somewhat paranoid after Yondaime's death. Now he probably thought that Kakashi was trying to lure him into letting Naruto to go to the academy in order to get him killed. But before neither could speak, an old man stepped into the lobby._

_"I heard some noises of fighting when I came past here and grew interested" He said smiling. "It is good to see you too, Orochimaru, or should I say Shogun-sama"_

_"Sa-Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru said little embarrassed. "The mood got a little heat up, but nothing serious. Except this bodyguard is going to get fired for irresponsible actions towards my son!" Kakashi sighed. He was truly paranoid._

_Sarutobi laughed exceptionally loud. "Have to say, Orochimaru, you are starting to take protecting Naruto too seriously"_

_"You should know perfectly, why I am doing this" Orochimaru answered somewhat angrily. "Jinchuuriki are always in danger of getting killed. On the other hand you cannot understand, how much I have fought to keep Naruto safe"_

_"True, but you are also doing it unnecessarily" Sarutobi explained. "In older days, when we had only ninjutsu, beasts would destroy half of a village before being sealed. Now we have machines built solely to fight, making at least as much damage than a b-class jutsu does, and demons are easily defeated before arriving to a city. The fear of Bijuus is not what it used to be and neither is hatred towards jinchuuriki. Besides both you and me have done several laws to protect Naruto. If I make sure Naruto don't get hurt, would you let him go to the Academy?"_

_Orochimaru thought for a moment. Sarutobi was one of the few people he still trusted. Maybe he could let Naruto go to the academy. "I'll go talk to Naruto"_

_End of flashback._

Little did Orochimaru know, that Naruto had secretly listened to the conversation and heard everything. He also simply faked being surprised, when Orochimaru came to apologise. Anyway he was allowed to study the ways of ninja. It was difficult to get along with other students at first, but not anymore. Currently he had four friends in the academy: Shikamaru, Choji, Siegfried and Kumari. The first friend Naruto got was Shikamaru, lazy, but intelligent boy who could control his shadow. He knew that Naruto was a jinchuuriki, but didn't really care about it, besides he found Naruto being the demon an impossibility. The second friend, Choji, came in theory with Shikamaru. Choji was a self-proclaimed gourmet with a heart as big as his stomach, though he would never admit the latter. He was also lonely due to his fat, or like he said big boned, build. The thing Naruto and Choji had most in common was their appetite, though Choji was still the one, who won their eating contests. Siegfried, a transfer student from Factory-Nation, was the weirdo of the bunch, crazy about movies, especially Maito Gai's films, often saying phrases from them. When he and Naruto met the first time, Siegfried thought that Naruto was also a factory-native due to both having a blonde hair and blue eyes and spoke to him with his own language. Later it was a joke of the group, but nonetheless Naruto can now speak Factory-Language. Kumari wasn't exactly the one people would see as Naruto's friend, most likely because this trade-native girl was by her personality pretty much like Sasuke, an emotionless bully with his own fan club. But on a closer look their differences were easy to see: Sasuke was best in taijutsu, while Kumari's speciality was ninjutsu and while Sasuke saw Naruto only as a failure, Kumari saw the potentials in him. Actually she could see a lot with her reigan (soul eye), a third eye on her forehead capable of seeing souls, thus she was the only one who had learned of Kyuubi on her own. But since the reigan couldn't be shut, she mostly held it hidden behind a headband.

Today it was the time for graduation exams. Shikamaru had once told Naruto that in the old times, to become a genin a student had to do a jutsu, normally bunshin no jutsu to pass. Luckily the exam was different now, since Naruto sucked in bunshin no jutsu. Currently what was needed to do in the exam was to fill a paper of question, do a field test and finally special mission. Naruto had no idea, what the special mission was, but he would find out soon.

Iruka, the class teacher came inside holding a large pile of papers. "Okay kids, settle down! As you know, today we're having the exam. I will give you the papers and put your names on them. When I give you the sign, you have two hours to fill the question. You can leave earlier, but not before one and an hour and quarter have passed. Begin!"

Naruto looked closer to his paper. It was definitely not easy, but it wasn't too hard either, just enough for Naruto to pass. First question was about jobs and which one needed a ninja license. Naruto laughed a bit when he saw one of the twelve possibilities being cook, Choji would probably choose that. Fireman, soldier and policeman were easy, but he was unsure about the doctor. Rest of the questions were pretty much the same, how to perform certain jutsus, what element is weak to what and so on. Naruto was ready in one and a half hour, after which he put the finished paper on Iruka's desk and left outside.

After having some rest and lunch, the class arrived to an obstacle course. Mizuki, an examiner was already waiting for them. "So you have now gone through your written tests. This part is going to be more difficult. Some of these parts may be painful, but there is nothing even close to lethal. Anyway, good luck" Mizuki started saying names one by one and when the name was heard a kid went to the course. Some got through it just like that, while others had problems. Naruto got it pretty well excluding that he got stuck in a tire for a second. When the course was over Mizuki came to tell that the special mission would be kept in the assembly room.

Finally came the special mission. Soon everyone found out that it was in fact a form of talent contest by showing personal skills. Not only teachers, but several other chunins and jonins were there. Luckily Naruto and his friends had during their personal trainings each found having exceptional skills, which they practised and now chose. Shikamaru had chosen his strategic skills by a battle simulator, which he soon defeated. Choji, who wasn't pretty fast, had discovered being a pretty strong lad, so he chose weightlifting, lifting around his own weight. Siegfried had discovered earlier being good with swords, a family talent, deciding to use it to cut down objects. He showed his "sharpness" by both cutting down wood and hitting small targets. Kumari had learned to use chakra already in Trade-Nation, so he was pretty used to perform ninjutsu. The ninjutsu she chose contained exceptionally much hand seals. "Katon! Ho no odori no jutsu!(Fire release! Fire dance technique)" Two long flames came out of her hands like whips, which she used like dancing ribbons. After a while she stopped with applauses.

Finally it was Naruto's turn. "Okay everybody. I will choose one of you from the audience and I will defeat him under ten seconds" Others started laughing at him, but he didn't care. He travelled his finger around the audience and finally stopped at Kakashi. "You. Come in Here." Even louder laugh started when they found uot, who he chose. After all Kakashi was Naruto's boduguard and a military-nin, closest to the original ninjas and thus specialised in combat. Kakashi just raised his shoulders and came next to naruto.

"Just remember, Naruto-sama, I won't go easy on you." Kakashi warned.

"Don't worry, neither will I" Naruto replied.

Kakashi took the attack position while naruto took first hand seal. When Iruka whistled to his pill, Kakashi put his hand down creating a lightning ball. But he didn't have time to use it, because Naruto transformed into a naked young woman with bigtails, making Kakashi lose his concentration and flying behind by a stream of blood from his nose. Suddenly the audience burst into cheers. Naruto looked closer and saw both Iruka and Mizuki clapping their hands. It was no doubt, who had made biggest scores.


	4. Chapter 3: Rsuitors and ldreams

Autor's note: I am going to tell now more about the world. Those who don't want to read spoilers, don't read this.

Sasuke bullies Naruto during the academy, so their rivalry is even nastier. Also Naruto dislikes Sakura and Ino and actually all of the girls who like Sasuke, which he also believes are bullies, wether they were bullying him or not. Itachi managed to kill only a few Uchihas, since most of them live outside Leaf City. Nonetheless Sasuke has lost his parents and lives with his uncle, who has returned to his hometown.

Naruto likes Hinata, but he also has rival suitors, Kiba and Shino. Only Shino has admitted his love aloud, but Kiba and Naruto don't count them in since they see him too creepy to be honest. I will however leave the right one as mystery for now

There will be romances later on, but now everybody concentrates on their dreams. Member of the original teams (Except team 7) are together at the same jobs, for example Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten are voluntary firefighters, but rest of the time actors. Original characters on the other hand work here and there.

Hyuugas don't use cursed seals (which are illegal) and main-branch system is abolished. They have taken a family tradition of firefighting, using their eyes to see through smoke and improved gentle fist to create impulses capable of extinguishing fire. Hizashi had a caged bird seal, but Neji doesn't. Neji is also half new-native Since there are no wars between villages, the kidnapping of Hinata never happens. But Hizashi dies nonetheless, when the Hyuuga mansion sets fire, leaving scars to several members of the Hyuuga clan. Thus Neji is not angry towards main house or believe in fate, however he is pretty dark and sarcastic character, though he tries not to. Hinata's personality is pretty much the same as in normal timeline, but she is also somewhat depressed.

That's enough information for now. Hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 4: Rival suitors and lifelong dreams

It had been a week since the graduation exam. Naruto was happy to know he had passed. He had pretty bad score at the written test, but much better at the obstacle course and was the best of the class in special mission. Shikamaru had laxed pretty much in the test, so his scores weren't as good as could be. Siegfried's scores were so and so, possibly right in the middle. Choji was much better than expected. He had problems with the obstacle course, but his written test was almost perfect. But the best scores belonged to Kumari, even defeating her rival, Sasuke. Naruto was happy about the fact the bully Sasuke wasn't the best of the year this time, it was actually wrong that the leader of the bullies was also one of the best students, at least to Naruto.

Buddies had celebrated the graduation at Choji's home. Everybody ate their favourites while talking about, where they would continue from now. Siegfried's choice was petty obvious, he wanted to become an actor, one that would make his own stunts and was an expert martial artist. Shikamaru on the other hand had more easy plans. He decided to become a doctor, but not just any doctor. His dream was to be a plastic surgeon, a job that gave him easy money, and a lot of it, giving him a chance to retire perhaps before having own children. Kumari's choice was to become a spy, a job she could truly show her skills. Many had asked her several times, why she wouldn't go to the army instead, but according to Kumari girls are better spies than boys, while boys made better soldiers, and that was enough explanation for everyone. Naruto wanted to travel around the world, but being kept mostly at his father's estate he didn't have a chance to it, but now when he had a ninja-license, he could make his own decisions. Choji was yet unsure, where he could be most useful, so he decided to wait for the occupation day, before making any choises.

They were now currently back at the academy, but not to study. The main hall was filled with commercials of different jobs, having underneath them the number of the classroom, where the info was held. Naruto travelled around the hall from ad to ad until stumbling into someone. Naruto turned around.

"Hey! Watch, where you're go-go-go..." He suddenly begun to tatter, whe he saw Hinata in front of him.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Naruto-kun. I d-d-didn't mean to" Hinata apologised with pretty much the same voice.

"N-no worries, Hi-Hinata-ch-chan. I-it was my fault a-actually."

_"Oh, why must I be so shy."_ They both thought in unison. Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto due to his confidence and determination, what she missed. Naruto on the other hand liked Hinata first because she didn't spend time with Sasuke, or bullying according to Naruto. Later both of them had started to blush when meeting each other. Hinata had been pretty unsure about herself and her skills, while Naruto didn't really have the courage to speak first, his friends having made the first move. Both looked at the opposite directions, Naruto scratching the back of his head and Hinata putting her index fingers together. They propably would have stayed in that position for the rest of the day, if Kiba Inuzuka hadn't suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"HI THERE, LOVEBIRDS!!" He yelled, making both of them jump to the air.

"Do you need to be so loud?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Otherwise you would have stayed in that position" He said smiling. "But the real reason I'm here is that I would like to invite Hinata-chan to the police."

Hinata looked surprised towards Kiba. "M-me? T-to the police? Why?"

"Your eyes would be useful if we are tracking criminals" Kiba explained. "And if I don't remember incorrectly, you didn't want to become a firefighter."

_"And most of all, I get to be with Hinata." _He thought, seeing several pictures in his mind, all with him and Hinata.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto spoke interrupting Kiba's dreams. "Since you seem to know so well, what is the best job, could you tell me a job, where I could see the world?"

"Well in that case, why don't you try that one?" Kiba answered pointing at a poster.

Naruto looked closer and read. _Are you a young lad or lass, searching for adventure in midst of job. COME TO THE INTERPOST. Our jobs take you from your hometown to the farthest places in the world. Requirements: Ninja-licence with at least good in physical abilities, extreme determination of getting the job done and courage to face what the nature and people give as obstacles. Meeting in the class 2-C._ Naruto smiled, he had hit the jackpot. But then he realised, that he was forced to choose between Hinata and his dream.

"Problems with choosing?" Came a question with not a single tone of emotion. Naruto knew the owner of that voice, Shino Aburame.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto answered. "If you had to choose between your love and your dream, what would you choose."

Shino kept quiet for a while. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to answer that, since both I and Hinata are going to the police. On the other hand I wanted to become a police long before meeting her, so I would say dream comes first. Besides both Ino and Sakura are going to the hospital, while Sasuke goes to the fire department. Also I believe Kumari understands your choice"

Naruto snapped. _"Kumari? She is only a sister to me. Besides I know already she likes Lee."_ It did sound crazy, but it was true. Kumari had often said that Rock Lee was pretty much like her. She had told Naruto that the reason she was so good at ninjutsu was that she suffered from a some kind of anemia, it wasn't lethal, but made her unable to use taijutsu. In that way she was the opposite to Lee, who could use only taijutsu, but to Kumari he was the missing half, which together with her would create the ultimate ninja. Naruto didn't understand at all, but she must have told the truth since Kumari was pretty pale to a trade-native and reasonable without exceptions.

But Naruto stopped thinking about past and concentrated on the present. So the choice was the dream. Naruto found the room 2-C pretty easily, after all he had studied there. When he stepped in, Mizuki was already giving information to those present.

"You didn't tell me you were a post officer, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted.

Mizuki turned to see Naruto. "Oh, hi Naruto, have a seat." He asked. "Like Naruto mentioned, I have been working for the Interpost for a few years before my current job. First of all I have to admit that working as a courier-nin is not the dream of every kid, but it's still a great job."

Naruto listened semi-intensely to Mizuki's explanations, while looking around. There were seven other students going to the Interpost. It wasn't pretty much if you thought about the fact that over two hundred ninjas graduated each year from just that academy and not a single one is eliminated. It was actually pretty funny considering that in the past in one year only about thirty ninjas graduated, and only one third in maximum got to be ninjas, on the other hand Konohakagure no sato was only a ninja village of a few thousand people and not Konohakokuto(Kokuto: Capital city), better known as Leaf City, the capital of Sunrise-Nation and home of around million people. It should also count in the fact that on nowadays ninjas worked for the government instead of customers and had the amount of jobs multiplied. Naruto found that rather funny. After Mizuki stopped his lecture, he showed contracts, which all chose to sign.

After the day was over, Naruto decided to go to the museum. He liked to stay out of home, not that he wanted to scare his father or anything, he just wanted to spend least possible time in the shogun's estate, which had started to feel a prison to him lately. Museum was still open, though it was pretty quiet now, since the closing time would be in a half an hour. Nonetheless he bought a ticket and travelled around, finally arriving to a room full of busts. There was only one other in the room, a boy about a year older than Naruto. He was wearing a traditional new-native seremonial outfit and sat meditating next to the busts of firefighters. Naruto recognised him, having seen him before.

"Long time no see, Neji" He greeted, making the boy look at him.

"Oh, Naruto, what brings you here?" Neji asked.

"I just didn't feel like going back to the home right away." Naruto explained. "By the way, you don't normally wear ceremonial clothes. Why are you wearing them now"

Neji sighed before telling. "I am having an anniversary to my dead parents. I lost my mother to a sickness when I was five, that is also why I live in here instead of the prairies of New-Nation. But the actual anniversary is for my father's and aunt's death. You may know already, that exactly four years ago a fire started in the Hyuuga mansion. On that day many souls were lost, my father died trying to rescue aunt. But this year I also came here to pray."

Naruto had listened and wanted to know more. "What are you praying for then?"

"Help" Neji answered. "Help to see our family happy again. After the fire it has felt like shadow of sadness had fallen onto Hyuugas, especially to my uncle and cousins. Uncle is spending less and less time at home and more and more time at the fire station, rescuing people being his only reason to live. Hinata-chan was so traumatised she is now very quiet and gives up easily. But Hanabi-chan is possibly in the worst condition, suffering from an extremely severe pyrophobia, even candles being too much for her. Uncle is training me to be the next heir of the clan, since his daughters are unable to, giving me the possibility to tie some loose ends." He suddenly stopped, when he heard naruto sniffing. "Guess it was pretty sad"

"I-I'm not crying. I-I have just catched a cold" He said. "I think we should go now, this place will be closed soon."

Neji nodded and stood up, both boys leaving the museum. They parted at the Shogun's estate, Neji continuing, while Naruto just stepped into the house. Luckily he survived with some scowling, his father apparently understanding him. On that night Naruto had difficulties of getting sleep, his thoughts in tomorrow, when he would start his first day as a courier-nin. Finally he went to sleep, dreaming ignorantly of the great shock on the next day.


End file.
